


Vodka and Caviar

by Ceares



Category: Entourage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title comes from the OPI color Christy is wearing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vodka and Caviar

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the OPI color Christy is wearing.

"You've got Mark at ten, and I set up lunch with Vince and Eric."

Shauna nods absently as she looks through files Christy placed in front of her. It's almost thirty seconds before she notices and when she does, she can't stifle the shiver that runs through her. Christy's had a manicure. The long, subtly colored nails are gone and in their place her nails are blunted--an elegant, indulgent shade of rich crimson. It looks beautiful against her golden skin. Shauna knows how it will look against her own skin--like blood and cream. She closes her eyes for a moment, knowing her flush is apparent and then she looks up.

Christy smiles at her, casually. "Your schedule is free after seven. Janice is taking the kids."

She nods, then looks back down, forcing herself to concentrate, but even once Christy is gone, Shauna can still see the slender, red tipped fingers in her mind.

 

 

She's already come once, quick and dirty against Christy's mouth and now she's wet and open, flowing enough to dampen the sheets under her. She resists the urge to close her eyes, looks down at Christy's hands on her, the nails red stars against the pale sky of her thighs. Christy runs one hand down, scoring the skin. The nails tickle, and tease without the sharp sting the longer nails usually bring.

"Six."

It's the number of times she has to come tonight. It means Christy won't stop until she hits that number.

Three babies have stretched her but it's been months since they've done this and she still feels the burn as Christy folds her thumb in and pushes, filling her. They're both still for a moment while she adjusts but she can't help flexing around the hard fingers, moaning at the spiral of pleasure that it brings. It's enough to make Christy move, rocking her hand back and forth gently, her eyes never leaving Shauna's. The spirals quickly turn into waves. Shauna's hands clench the sheets as she thrusts her hips up--thighs spread so wide she knows she'll feel the ache there as well tomorrow. She comes with a gasp--surprised,she hadn't known she was so close--spasming around the fist inside her.

"Again." Christy rakes the blunted nails of her other hand over Shauna's clit, then pinches it, twisting.

She doesn't think she can so soon, but the pain/pleasure sensation pushes her to the next one just like that. She arches into it, whole body tense for endless seconds before she relaxes back. Her mouth is open now and she's panting and shaking slightly. She can feel the sweat pooling at the base of her throat, slicking the underside of her breasts and stomach. "God, fuck!"

"Mmm." Christy leans down and runs her tongue along the edge of one damp thigh, she stops, nipping and sucking at random spots--each one making Shauna shudder. Her whole body is sensitive at this point, each touch magnified ten fold. "Three more, baby."

"I can't." There are nights when the number is one and Christy draws her to the edge again and again --pulling back just before she lets her drop over; nights when it's two or three and everything is soft and languid, a slow rise and fall of pleasure. Fast and hard like this is rare.

Christy smiles at her. "You can do anything for me." She starts to move her hand again, the motion faster and a little harder, and Shauna can feel her body responding. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes as heat spreads from between her legs until she feels like she has a fever--pleasure follows, twining through her, wrapping around her and she comes and comes, and maybe she _can_ do anything.

 

 


End file.
